


Betrayal Has a Silvery Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No shipping, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Trigger warnings should be in the chapter notes)"It's all or nothing." Tommy says, standing atop of the chests he placed. The crowd splits up, each hunting for supplies to win the war that had been declared.Tubbo sighs, breathing hastily beside him. He was tired, after all. He smiles softly as he looks at Tommy.The look in his eyes were a dull, harsh sharp stare that had lost all it's blue.ORTommy never left Technoblade's side and might've met an end by the hands of his own best friend.[This has two outcomes! Outcome 1 is where angst takes over and outcome 2 is where Tommy doesn't die! Yeah he dies.]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	1. Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET MAKING THIS REALLY DEPRESSING ANGSTY FANFIC IM TORTURING MYSELF AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO READ THIS

It was decided. A war, tomorrow. The fight for L'manberg once again. How many times has this happened? Two, three times. Tommy has said his speech. It gave the crowd determination, even fear, maybe pride. Such a protagonist monologue, you could say. A war with the puppet master himself, and a dangerous card. Tommy had left his side, for his dearest L'manberg. It was his L'manberg. _**Their**_ L'manberg. This is for his nation, his pride, his brother. What would Wilbur think? He's gone. Ghostbur isn't him. Wilbur is dead. Everytime he thinks of him, his heart aches. Would have he been proud? Every choice he made since his death was hesitant. _**There's nobody to turn to.**_

Tommy hastily breathes, he was out of breath. He was exhausted. He was home. He was no longer exiled, he's free. Or is he? Do you think he's satisfied? Do you think he had recovered from those days? Do you think he could face it once again without snapping? He held the axe. He gripped it firmly, as he steps off and looks around. _**Do you think he forgot all the things that have happened?**_ He runs his hand through his hair, "Fucking hell." He quietly mumbled. He had a scar on his neck from fighting his best friend. Tubbo was beside him. He was quite damaged, too. He looked at Tommy, he was unsure what or how he feels. He was unsure of a lot of things, really. He let out a small sigh of relief. They had no time.

He looks at Tommy, he was still the same. Was he? It was hard to tell. Fairly difficult to read. Just as it got quiet and everyone went away, Tubbo was about to do the same. He glanced at him for the last time. Huh? Tommy had such a.. horrifying look. He had a twisted smile as he stared onto the distance with his axe up. He was positioning it with the beaming sun. He chuckled slightly, his eyes were such a dull color. **It felt like drowning underneath the dark sea.** Where did his shining eyes go? It was a light strong blue just a minute ago. He ran off quickly, not knowing what to make of it.

_TommyInnit whispers to you : Technoblade._  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : I've done the speech, they're gathering supplies for tomorrow_  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : I never left your side._  
_You whisper to TommyInnit : HEH?_  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : May L'manberg go down with history_  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : It really was never meant to be, Technoblade_  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : The axe, I'll give it to you later_  
_TommyInnit whispers to you : I have nothing to lose._  
**TommyInnit left the game.**

Technoblade was unsure what to make of it, he was aware Tommy left his side just earlier. What could this mean? It could be a trap. But.. it felt different. The things he said was spinning, he couldn't read his intentions. He scoffs, hardly making anything out of what he read.

He had **nothing** left to lose.


	2. The torn Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun rose bloody and true, war tore the sky apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a big :NotLikeThis: moment right now enjoy my head aching as I write this AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm listening to burning pile as I write this it really gives you a new vibe I highly reccomend

It's today, isn't it? The day destruction is bound to happen. Tubbo sits at the bench, alone. It had led to this. When did this happen? Why has it come to this? He thought, looking over the cliff. This might be the last time it would be this peaceful, it might even be the last time he would be here. He had one life left, and there is quite the high possibility for it to end today. In this war, nobody is in the right. There is no "good" or "bad". Just bloodshed. Tubbo snapped out of these thoughts when he heard the sound footsteps beside him. It was Tommy. "Hello Tubbo." He said, so full of regret. "Long time no speak, huh?" Tubbo said, clenching his hand slightly. "This.. this is the day. It's the day we fight. Isn't it?" Gripping his sword tighter. Sword? Wasn't he wielding an axe yesterday? The brown haired over-thought. "It is.." Strange. Very. He sounds _different_. "Well, I'll see you later mister president." The blonde ran off. Tubbo looked back at him as he went off, he seemed to be in a hurry. He shook it off and walked away to find Ranboo.

"You actually returned the axe." He said, viewing the wither skeleton skulls. The axe was on the ground, just dropped a bit harshly. "I keep my word, Technoblade." The younger scoffed, viewing his sword. Technoblade looked back at him before opening the door. Tommy looked at him in slight confusion. "Didn't you want it back?" He said, pondering. "You surprised me." The crowned said, with his back facing the blonde as he leaves. Tommy's morals were telling him it's not who he wants to be, he kept ignoring it just hardly. It's not his choice. It's not what he wants. _**But do you think anyone is that strong? Would you think everything he went through can be shook off?**_ He didn't even bother on the fact that he was with Dream. He didn't have _anything_ left. His head is constantly ringing. _He picked up the axe._

The supplies were sabotaged, it's not much of a surprise really. They knew who would win. They knew they wouldn't succeed, even the slightest. They're barely still standing. But they showed up on the battlefield. Tubbo looked around L'manberg to see everyone. _Something really didn't seem right though_. " **Where's Tommy?** " He muttered, as the enemies arrive. The blonde was there, just behind him. " **I'm right here**." He said, wielding the axe. Tubbo was still struggling to get his thoughts together. The enemies had arrived early. The sun was just setting. The skies were just roaring. _And the war had just begun._

There goes the first wither. The sound rings all over the city, causing a chill in the air. It exploded the buildings. They were fighting it, just barely. The sound of a few more spawning rang across the SMP. Of course. It's Techno. Multiple withers were expected. The sound of pure war. Pure bloodshed. The withers were taken down, but more spawn. Techno suggests Ranboo to escape as he didn't have anything against him. Tubbo was still barely hanging in there. The city was destroyed, it all broke down. They kept fighting.

Dream was above them, sitting off the edge of the TNT dispenser. "You're really an asshole, you know that." A familiar voice said, pissed off. "Oh Tommy." He said, fixing his mask. "You're just as bad as me, were on the same side here." You can hear him smirking. "I hope you go down with this country." He said, walking away wielding his axe. "Oh it **will** go down, Tommy." He laughs slightly, so _menacingly_. The incredible urge to push that bastard off. The blonde stops in his tracks, he looks down at his home. His home? What a joke. He helped Technoblade spawn a few and helped Dream put the TNT in. What is he doing? The sight of L'manberg was oh so such a feeling. He continues walking, not realizing the look on his face. It was all a burning pile, all lit up as he starts to smile. It's over from the start.

Niki burnt down the tree as hope slowly disappears. The TNT rained down, oh so hopelessly. It was a sight like apocalypse. Everyone was badly damaged. The nation was unrecognizable.Tubbo was on the stairs, catching a breath as he watches his country burn down. His head was ringing, but there was only one thought in it. The whole time he was fighting, he didn't see Tommy. Where is he? Surely he didn't just escape, right? He thinks as tears burn down his face, naturally as the sight is full of hell. The TNT rained down like a blizzard. It was neverending. This was not the first time he saw this. He had seen something like this before, but it would not compare to the amount of despair was ripping the sky apart. For a second, he swore he saw the blonde sitting on top of the van. He stood up and ran back into the battlefield.

The withers were almost defeated, but they had already lost. Nothing was left. L'manberg was no more. The sky cleared up, Technoblade was standing on top of a platform with his head up. Beside him was Phil, just sitting off of it. Quackity was on top of the TNT dispenser path, disabling the redstone. Dream was just walking along it, so playfully. He expected it all. The loss, the defeat, the outcome.

_But what he didn't expect was Tommy, standing behind Technoblade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro I am just. death. i am slowly sinking. pls help. thanks for the kudos and comments though, pog!! I hope you guys enjoy this thing I am torturing myself with. yum. the third part may be the last part, depending on how much I write then. have a good day o/


	3. Outcome 1 : Goodbye old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : INJURIES, MAYBE BLOOD, STABBING,  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA hey guys welcome to another episode of HELP. ME. ALSO IM LISTENING TO ME AND MY HUSBAND BY MITSKI RN [STARTS BEATBOXING]

"Tommy?" Tubbo said, not realizing his hand was reaching for him. "Hello Tubbo." The blonde said, stepping off of the platform and facing him. "Why are you with Technoblade?" He said, stepping back out of surprise and shifting his gaze to the crowned man. "He- he's not a bad guy, Tubbo." The blonde muttered, a bit embarrassed to admit. "Why weren't you with us?" He took a step forward. "I don't-- I have nothing to lose, Tubbo. I never left his side." Tommy admitted, full of despair. "We still had eachother! We still had everyone, Tommy." He wasn't realizing he stepped forward a few times."I'm sorry, okay? I can't-- I couldn't--" Tears burnt down his face. "We're done here, let's go back." Technoblade puts his hand on his shoulder comfortingly. His head was stinging harshly, it hurt a lot more in front of his best friend. _"It had always been just him and me together."_ His head yelled. Technoblade was leaving the battlefield with Phil as Dream watches from above.

"Tubbo." Tommy said firmly, dropping his axe harshly. "Tommy?" Tubbo called out. "Tu- Tubbo." The blonde said, shaking and holding his head. _It hurts. It stings. He felt so unstable. The world was melting._ "T-Tommy? What- What is it?" He stepped back out of surprise. The blonde stepped forward a few times, unstable. His harsh breathing fully encapsulated what he was feeling. He fell into the arms of the brown haired, weak. "Wh--" Tommy held the sword in Tubbo's hands. He changed the direction weakly and pointed it toward his chest, he chuckled slightly with a soft sigh, and with a raw throat he muttered firmly:

_**"Kill me."** _

It struck Tubbo sharply, he knew what he wanted. His breathing became unstable as he looks at the blonde. Tommy manages to get back up, still holding his sword. He was holding the edge as it damages his hand. It didn't matter, though. He didn't feel anything. He was the idiot with the painted face. The winged man and his son was actually almost home, the snow fell so peacefully and softly onto his feathers. Technoblade looks back, realizing the youngest was not there. Phil gestures he goes back instead and get him. Technoblade nods and he spreads his wings.

Tears flow down the brown haired's face as he steps back in shock, in realization, processing what had been said. His grip on his sword weakened naturally, "Tommy?" Tubbo said, inhaling sharply with his mouth. " _ **Kill me, Tubbo. Murder me**_." The blonde said, shaking as he held the sword tightening his grip. "I-- I can't-" He said, shutting his eyes and putting his head down. "Why are you hesitating?" He said, laughing softly as he did. "This isn't-" He opened his eyes to look at his best friend, the face he used to know. What happened to the man I spent my life with? _What happened to the figure I used to know?_ He was smiling softly as tears burnt down his face, his eyes were the shining blue they always were. The blonde moved the sword a bit closer to him, his hands shaking as he did.

"Tommy?" A familiar voice called out. It was Ghostbur. "What are you two doing?" He said, confused. "Wilbur.." Tommy said, his voice was soft. " _What would you have thought?_ " Regret filled his voice, as his cape moves softly with the breeze. "You probably would've gave me a good smack on the head and ask me what I was thinking." He laughs slightly. He looked at Tubbo with pure emotion. "To- Tommy." He said, with a strong voice full of confusion and pain. Why? Why would he do this? Why does he want this? What happened to him? What pushed him like this? "Do it. Stab me, Tubbo." He smiled oh so full of gratefulness. It's a smile you'd want to see on someone you care for, it's a smile you'd see he'd wear when he feels genuinely happy. _Like the times they sat at the bench, as the sun sets. As chirp plays in the background. When the world felt so at peace, when it felt like it was turning so slowly._

He gripped it tight, he looked at his best friend one more time.

_**With a heavy heart, he stabs it into his chest full of regret, pain, agony, despair. As he holds him in his arms, the city was dead silent. It was either not knowing what happened or their throat failed to make a sound. The least noise there were was a sharp gasp from Ghostbur. What happened to "us against the world"? He didn't know. He didn't want to think. He just holds him as close to him as he can as he starts sobbing. Soon enough, the younger boy was gone.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRO MY HANDS WERE ACTUALLY SHAKING AS I WROTE THIS HOLY SHIT


	4. Outcome 1 : From the view it Chirped

..  
What's that sound? It sounds.. pleasant. It has a soft melody with a ring to it. Have I heard it before? Should I try remembering? It sounds nostalgic. It's like, sitting underneath the sunset as the sky coats the world with a golden hue. What's it called.. hmm.. Something that reminds me of.. birds...?

**"̸̺̘̤͎̲̝̦̦̑́̏̓ͅÏ̸͇͚̑͌̋ṯ̸̠̤̗̘̘̻̙̫͖̂̐̇́̋͛̍͐̑̓̚͘'̶̜̤̱̈͑s̸̠̫͗ ̵̡̢̞͇͔͍̰̗͔̻̟͎͂̎̾c̸̣̺̝̩͔̙̦͈͕̄͒́̂̋͊̅̊̕͜͝͠a̶̱̖͇̼̥̜̗̥͖̜̭͛̇l̷̡̖̤̼͔͓̮͔̳̿̒̋̀͒̓l̷̛̥̒̀̾͑̏́͒ẽ̵̘̰̭͚̲͂͝d̶̰̒ ̷̘̜̘̯̘̖̼͉̆̌̐C̵̜̝͔̤̜͇̗̩̞͐h̷̡̲̩̦͚͇͓̤̤̭͙̦͐̐̿ḯ̷̢̛̥͔̊́͑͊̇͗͗̓̚ṟ̸̢͙͑̉̇̆̓͌̎͠p̵̛͉̣̖̆̌͜,̶̬̥̭͚̺͊̄͋̈́ ̴̢͖̺̣͙̃̇͂̔̚͝Ṱ̴̨͎̱͍͍̊̌̽̍͝ǔ̶͎̯̘͓̽̿b̸̧̙̞̗̗͍̱̭̓ͅb̷̮͕͉̭̪̀̍͌̈͊̐͘̚͠͝͠ǫ̴̪̥͇̣̙̳̓̉̈́̎̉̄̀͐͒̄͝**.̵̠̠̯̪̝̞͑̅̔͛̕ͅ"̴̛͎̫͔̪̈́͊̿̈́̅̎̐ͅ

Oh, right! It's called C̶͙̿h̶̡̜̮̬̽̋͆͗i̷̡̝̤̻̮̬̲͙̮̳̯̻̿͌̑̏͆͐̂̃̍͠r̸͍̹̃͑̊͂̃̚p̴̛̖̮̙̖̫̐̾͐͒͂̌̿̾̽͛!̶͍̒̇̓̆͌͘ͅ

...

**Ç̵̱̻͓͈̰͈̜͓͚̥͌̾͌̑̈̍̾͗̀h̸̛̺̥̫̮̒͑̌̈́̅̌̓̏͠͝ͅi̷̦̦̺͚͍̳̩͕̅̃̓̈́̕̕r̷̨̭̘̜̦͙͉̱̰͗̌̆̔̈́̒͐̽̚͜͝p̴̲̯̥͇̱̰̠̀̅̊̐̉̕͜͜͝͝͝..?**

He sharply inhaled.

" _Did you forget? You're not that dumb._ " The sound fades off, and another plays. " _This one sounds nice. It's called Far._ " It hummed.  
...

  
" _They don't matter._ " It muttered in slight anger.

The music sounded so peaceful. It felt like wandering off somewhere unfamiliar, alone. It felt pleasant, but it felt lonely. It felt alone. It didn't feel nice. It had a bitter aftertaste behind the lovely melody. You could listen to it forever. It was such a precious disc.

 **Keep holding on to your best friend, it wont last forever.**  
He can't move. He doesn't want to. He has no desire to. All he could do was stay. He felt so weak. He felt so weak in so many ways. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't do one thing for him. " _ **You couldn't do one thing for me!**_ ". It rang in his head. He was the one who couldn't. It's his fault. It all was. Dream had no part in this. He was the monster. Time was not moving.

Ghostbur broke the neverending deafening silence. "Tubbo?" He called out. "What are you doing?" The ghost approached. "I don't-- I don't know." He sniffled. "I don't know, Ghostbur." He let go slowly. "It's okay, Tubbo." He comforted, slowly pulling him into a hug. "it's-- _it's okay._ " Pure blue dripped down the ghost's cheeks as he tried to keep a smile. Process of realization. Fundy backed away a few steps and Niki shut her mouth with her hands. Quackity cursed under his breath from above as Ranboo denied it repeatedly. The father arrived a little too late, dropping on his knees.

The sky sobbed, raindrops coat what once was something precious, something special. What once was, a special place. Ghostbur was slightly melting, but he didn't care. He didn't want to. He kept holding onto the last thing that would remind him of what was an obnoxiously loud boy. He fought until the end. He kept his legacy. His unfinished symphony. Fate played a joke on the damned nation. It really was never meant to be. The masked figure found the show quite entertaining. He could start clapping. He walked away in satisfaction. Peace. Now it could be in peace. There's no "nation" or liability to fuck shit up! It's all under his very hands now.

Technoblade grew worried waiting for Phil and Tommy to get back. He had wondered why it took a bit. Patience is something he could do, but seeing what happened before he left really stuck. He decided to take the short route from the nether. What did Tommy do this time? He better not had start another war. Phil might be caught up in it too. He really is never doing something stupid, huh? He exhaled, but not disappointingly. What could he have done this time, he'll discover.

Phil's vision was a blur, the rain wasn't helping. He flied down to his youngest son from the high platform he landed on. He carried him on his back, heading out of what was L'manberg. He carefully gently placed him down on the grass. He couldn't do anything else for him. He couldn't bare to see his face. As soon as he did, he left as quick as he arrived. "We need to properly bury him." Ranboo said, from a short distance. You can't tell how he's feeling, the pouring rain made it hard to see his face. You could tell from how his voice shook the amount of pain struck him.

Quackity, Fundy, and a few others agreed silently. Ghostbur helped Tubbo exit the destroyed land they stood on. He patted him in the back despite how worse he felt. He was a ghost, so why did his chest feel so heavy? He felt like screaming. Screaming into the void. Is this how it felt? The loss of a loved one? He didn't know. He had no idea. He doesn't want an answer. "Ghostbur.." Tubbo said softly, under his breath. "Yes, Tubbo?" He replied, trying to keep up the friendly face he always put on for others. "Where should we bury him?" He said, looking down. The pain in his voice was visible. Despite the struggle of guilt he had, forever in his chest, he didn't want the blonde to have the same fate as Wilbur. He wanted a proper burial. He won't leave him in the ruins of what was his home like that. Ghostbur was in thought for a bit, then exhaled. "I think we should bury him at where the bench is." His voice cracked softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eats milk aggresively* JDGFFNTVJTFVVFJFVTFJVTFJVTFJTJDU


	5. Outcome 2 : If He hadn't Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tommy didn't die post-war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys *falls of chair* I'm going to make two branches for this fanfic 1 for Tommy's death and 2 for him not dying wow! (Continuation from when tubbo saw Tommy standing behind technoblade)

He looked at his friend with a strong feeling of regret. "Hello Tubbo." Tubbo looked at him from a distance. "Tommy?" He reached. "Why?" He said, slightly harshly with a tint of confusion. "I'm sorry Tubbo. I had nothing to lose. There wasn't much to fight for." He said, looking away. "We-- we had everyone!" The brown haired said, stepping forward. "Tubbo, Technoblade's alright. I'm not just going to betray him like you did to me." Tommy said, looking at the crowned man. He looked genuinely relieved. "I didn't!" His voice cracked softly. "Let's go Tommy. We're done here." Technoblade said, looking at Phil for confirmation. Tommy looked at his friend for the last time. "So be it." He looked away and followed the crowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN WITH THE OUTCOMES I HAVE PROVIDED

**Author's Note:**

> speedrunning this fanfic


End file.
